One shot: La pesadilla de Arthur
by Hetalia-Neko1
Summary: Que pasa cuando un Americano llega corriendo y deja inconsciente a Arthur. ¡Una de las peores pesadillas que Arthur podría tener, maldita sea! -UsUk-


_Bueno, esto es un Fan-Fic que cree a partir de un fail que hice en Sims 3, resulta que andaba jodiendo, y le dí a "Acusar de ser infiel" y luego "romper" y terminé con Prusia, hasta que decidí sacar el juego y poner la partida guardada antigua, Inglaterra y America están casados :D_

* * *

**La pesadilla de Arthur.**

Arthur caminaba tranquilamente por la ciudad, leyendo un libro, observando a las personas que allí pasaban… en fin, cosas que hacía normalmente. Se acercaba a una esquina, cuando vio un americano salvaje acercándose corriendo, más feliz que un gato en una pescadería.

- ** ¡IGGY! ¡HAHAHAHA!**

El americano se le tiró arriba y Arthur se golpeó la cabeza contra un árbol, y es ahí donde toda su pesadilla comenzó.  
Estaba el, discutiendo con Alfred, luego de ver como Italia, un romántico empedernido, intentaba ligarse a su americano.

_POV Arthur._

¡Americanos idiotas! ¡Lo peor es que lo dejó, es un idiota, nada más que un idiota! Ya verá.

- **¡TERMINAMOS, ALFRED!**

- ¿¡Qué?! **¡NO WAY!**

- ** ¡WELCOME TO REALITY!**

Salgo de la habitación de un portazo, cerrándole la puerta en la cara, también, ¡Ja!... aunque me siento algo mal… ¿Qué debería haber hecho?... ¡bah! Que importa, estúpido americano, recibió su merecido.

_POV Alfred._

Lo hizo… realmente, lo hizo…  
Alfred se acercó a Feliciano con una cara que no muchas veces ponía, algo así como una bestia endemoniada de ojos rojos. El italiano gritó "¡DOITSU!" y salió corriendo, vaya perdedor. Ya, me dejaré de juegos… debo ponerme serio, ¡debo recuperar a Arthur! Y asegurarme de que no se vaya con nadie.

**1er día.**

Me encuentro en el parque, Iggy está sentado en un banco tranquilamente leyendo un libro, nadie parece estar cerca… un momento, ¿ese no es Gilbert?

- Kesese~ Hola Arthur, extraño de ti verte salir de tu casa, pensé que tomabas tu tiempo libre embrujando cosas, o… kesesesesese~ ¿Alfred?

- No menciones a Alfred, idiota.

- ¡OYE! No tienes permiso de llamarle idiota al awesome yo!

Parecen discutir, ¡PERO NO LES PERDERÉ LA VISTA!

**2do día.**

- ¡ALFRED! Te he dicho que limpiaras los platos, ¡no soy ¿am…o? de casa!

- Es muy aburrido, pídeselo a Gilbert

- ¿Por qué le pediría a Gilbert que viniera a limpiar?

- Kesese~ ¿me llamaron?

- ¡¿Y TU DE DONDE APARECISTE?

Si, allí estaba, mágicamente apareció a nuestro lado, si, es awesome, hay que decirlo.

- ¿Pues sabes porque deberías pedirle a él que lave? – _El americano tomó un plato con comida y se lo tiró en la cara al inglés._

- Porque el otro día te vi hablando muy feliz con él.

- ¡No somos nada, baka! ¡Además ya te he dicho que lo nuestro terminó! ¿¡Por qué no vas a tirarle un plato de comida a tu italiano?!

Alfred ahora si estaba ofendido, puede que se defendiera, pero por dentro Arthur le estaba rompiendo los restos de corazón que le quedaban, salió corriendo, y digamos que Gilbert, experto en molestar, tomó la situación y besó a Arthur ¡ENFRENTE DE ALFRED!

- ALEMÁN LOCO, ¿QUÉ SH** ESTAS HACIENDO?

- Kesese~ sé que me amas, no lo escondas.

Arthur estaba rojo como un tomate, h-había que admitir que Gilbert era muy atractivo… ¡Dejemos de mentir! Amó que el alemán lo besara.

- Lo veo en tus ojos, Arthur, kesese~

- ¡Pio! – Dijo Gilbird, posado sobre la cabeza del alemán "loco".

**3er día.**

¡ESTÁN, JUNTOS! ¡Están malditamente juntos, imposible! – Palabras que pensaba montones de veces Alfred, cosa que no lo dejaba en paz. "Te odio Arthur, te odio…" repetía en su cabeza, pero era algo imposible de creer para el mismo, nunca podría odiarlo aunque lo intentara.

Los vio, caminando por el parque, los 2 juntos, ¡DE LA MANO!, no, no lo podía creer, tenía que ser una pesadilla (cosa que lo era).

- … Hey, Alfred, sal de ese arbusto… ya te vi.

- HEHE! H-hola Arthur, e-es un buen día para cazar insectos, ¿O no?

- … Ya basta Alfred, te confieso que... siento algo por Gilbert…

Alfred al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca del inglés rompió en llanto frente a él, cosa que apenó un poco a Arthur, pero se fue sin hablarle.

**74° día.**

- Alfred… yo y Gilbert decidimos que nos vamos a casar.

- E-Es mentira, ¿Verdad?

- No, kesese~

Alfred se desmayó, lo tuvieron que llevar al hospital. No le hizo caso al italiano, que estaba más cerca de lo que debía de Alfred, ya no era importante para él.

**192° día.**

-**¿¡QUÉ ADOPTASTE UN HIJO?!**  
-Sí, kesese~ ¿Qué pasa?  
-¡¿Estás mal de la cabeza?!  
-Me lo contagió Ludwig

Si, Gilbert había adoptado un hijo.

Arthur se despertó, alarmado, mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que todo había sido una pesadilla, a su lado estaba Alfred, el cual despertó gritándole:

**-¡LO NUESTRO NUNCA SE TERMINARÁ!**


End file.
